


Tease (know you wanna play)

by aomgsus



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Kim Jiwon | Bobby, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kim Hanbin | B.I, this mess on MY account? it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomgsus/pseuds/aomgsus
Summary: Jiwon might have a praise kink, but Hanbin might have a voyeurism kink.So yeah, they're two halves of a whole mess. But they're still NOT dating.





	Tease (know you wanna play)

**Author's Note:**

> Title partly from "Rhythm Ta" because I like to see if I can make any lyrics from songs perverted enough to fit my nsfw fics... lol
> 
> [Work started: April 14th]

 Hanbin and Jiwon are _not_ in a relationship.

  For one, their career doesn’t allow them to date. YG may be strict, and more than a little unreasonable, but letting kids that still aren’t far from rookie status date on the side is just asking for trouble. So even if they wanted to date, they literally couldn’t. The band came first. Even if the rest of the band didn’t care what they did as a couple. Which they were _not._

 Besides, labels would just make things harder. Wouldn’t things get awkward if they were to make things official? Being “boyfriends” just seems like too much work, they always say, and there are plenty of other things they have to worry about. They’re still practically like…well, _that_ without the title.

 But if anyone asks, they definitely are. _Not._ Dating. Which makes nights like this one all the more confusing. “Nights like this one” meaning times when they find out really personal things about each other that only lovers would know. Like Jiwon having a praise kink, for example.

 Okay, so _maybe_ Jiwon’s been feeling sexually pent up these days. And yeah, he’s been using a new moisturizer, and maybe he’s been doing face masks a couple days a week like Jinhwan kept suggesting. But it’s _definitely_ not so somebody notices his skin getting even nicer and compliments him. Even if he does really, really like it when people notice and compliment his charm.

 It’s all Hanbin’s fault for being too into complimenting him on a daily basis, even if there’s nothing new for him to fawn over. Yeah, it’s dumb Hanbin, coming up and stroking his cheeks more these days and saying how “glowy” and “ethereal” he looks lately. Nothing else.

 “It looks so pretty.” Hanbin says again for the umpteenth time, having interrupted their downtime watching one of those cheesy dramas they don’t want the others to know they watch. “ _You_ look so pretty.” he adds, softer but meaningful. He can’t help but turn to look at the intense way Hanbin’s staring at him. _How long’s that been happening?_

 And Jiwon knows that Hanbin’s close enough that he can see his pupils dilate. He reacts too, a small coy smile as he tilts his head just so and his hair falls into his eyes a bit. “What’s this? Do you like when I call you that?”

 “I like it whenever you say nice things about me,” he whispers back. It comes out softer than he meant for it too, almost timidly. And Hanbin smiles wider, leaning in just a little more. His bangs have fallen back into his eyes from where he pushed them back earlier, but he doesn’t seem to care. _Stupid, hot Hanbin._

 “You’re precious, hyung, you know that?”

 Jiwon can’t help but moan a little. It’s a feeble squeak of a moan, but it’s a definite moan. How could he not? Having someone as attractive as Hanbin, someone who saw him in all sorts of situations and at his worst, calling him good-looking. _Cute,_ even. Jiwon likes being cute, and Hanbin _knows._ Adores it, even. He smirks, coy all of a sudden.

 “God, how have I not noticed before how adorable you are?”

 Hot, the room feels hot. Jiwon’s burning up, all the way to his core in many different ways. Hanbin must be hot too, with his bangs in his face like that. So he leans in and pushes them back, just trying to be a nice friend. (Or maybe he’s looking for more, but that doesn’t matter). What does matter is that he sees Hanbin’s eyes dilate too, right before he leans in to kiss him.

 It feels like falling apart in the best of ways as they come together, it does every time. They make out slow, show completely forgotten as they entertain themselves. Hanbin’s hand travels down Jiwon’s body, and it’s a reassuring and unnerving feeling. To have so much attention like this. When he pulls away to nip and suck at Jiwon’s neck, he slips his hand down Jiwon’s sweats as he whispers praises between flicks of his tongue against the heated skin. Jiwon gasps, arching into his hand. He isn’t sure what to do with his body.

 “No underwear, huh? That’s a shame, briefs look so good on your ass. So firm, so tight.” Jiwon just whimpers a little, grips Hanbin’s shoulder wordlessly. “That’s okay though, this is so convenient. You’re always so good to me, hyung. So thoughtful.”

 Jiwon feels so powerless in his hands, but it’s in the best way. He doesn’t feel like a hyung. Truthfully, the comfortable and maddening haze of arousal is too distracting to be able to focus on things like labels. What he _is_ sure of, though, is that he’ll be whatever Hanbin wants him to be. Especially if it means more moments like this one.

 Hanbin coaxes him out of his pants, Jiwon hiding behind his hands with a fluttering sensation added to the typical burn of arousal. There’s something more tender about the way Hanbin tugs his sweats down with that mischievous smile. Right in the living room, where someone could easily see them. Hanbin, of course, knows him so well. “What are you worried about, beautiful? Nobody’s here right now, and I’ve seen you so many times.” He kneels on the rug, eyes full of wonder as he runs his hands over muscular thighs. “Your body is so pretty.” Jiwon squirms, stutters a little.

 “But what if they come in?” He whispers like they’re already home, only a few rooms away. It seems to only excite Hanbin further. But he knows Hanbin would stop if he _wanted_ to. Maybe he doesn’t want to stop for the very same reason he’s excited.

 “They went out shopping, remember? We’ve got plenty of time. Besides, I’ll make it quick for you. You don’t deserve any teasing today, i’ll make it fast.”

 Jiwon relents with more enthusiasm than necessary. He relaxes into the couch further, knees spreading of their own accord as Hanbin teases him anyways.

 “You promised no teasing,” he gasps as Hanbin stops to trail a finger along the underside of his dick. Jiwon can’t help but writhe a bit as he stops to rub at the head with the palm of his hand. Hanbin stops with a chuckle, making eye contact as he wraps a spit-slicked hand around Jiwon’s cock.

 “You love it when I tease though, look at you. Getting so wet, and it’s all for me. Beautiful, just like the rest of you.” That makes Jiwon gasp again, hips jerking as he stops to suck the head into his mouth wetly.

 It’s slick and loud, and Hanbin keeps stopping to compliment him. Just to work him up even more. Hanbin may be a little shit, but he knows what he’s doing. And it’s definitely working.

 And then the doorknob is jostled, like someone can’t find the right key. “ _Shit_.” Jiwon’s eyes go wide and he reaches for his sweats, but Hanbin thinks faster. He kicks them under the couch and sits back on it, pulls Jiwon so his head’s in his lap, and pulls a blanket over Jiwon.

 “We’re home!” Donghyuk calls happily, smiling as he pockets his ring of keys. Behind him are the other five, as raucous as ever. Just their luck. “Oh, Hanbin hyung!” Donghyuk says with a pleased smile, arms full of bags. “What are you doing here? Studio time end early today?”

 “Oh, Bobby hyung and I have just been hanging out,” he responds calmly. Jiwon sticks a hand up and waves, squeaking out his own greeting. He can’t tell if he’s more frustrated or relieved that Hanbin isn’t still getting him off. “Didn’t feel like working today.”

 “That’s a first.” Junhoe snorts, going to set down his finds from the mall in his bedroom. Chanwoo follows him- it seems they’re all staying over here instead of going back to their own dorm with Yunhyeong. _Fantastic._

 “Aww, this is precious,” Yunhyeong coos with a teasing grin, hands clasped in front of him like an actor in a low-budget drama. “What a cute couple.” Jiwon is about to respond before Hanbin slips his hand from Jiwon’s lower back to squeeze his ass, the words dying on his tongue.

 “Whatever, we’re cute. Is this really news?” Hanbin grins, knowing the confidence will make them all stop teasing and go away. He and Jiwon are stubborn, that’s their thing. That’s what makes the others harass them all the time.

 “So you admit it, then!” Donghyuk beams, pointing at them so quickly that a department store bag flies off his wrist to the floor. Jiwon snorts bemusedly before Hanbin’s hand snakes to his front, wrapping comfortably around his dick. Slick, still dripping precum, flushed and embarrassingly hard from praise. And he still has the nerve to speak so calmly.

 “I think they’d admit to just about anything if it got you out of their hair right now,” Jinhwan calls from the kitchen, tone ringing with amusement. He teases the both of them more than anyone else combined- it must be nice to have someone doing his job for him for once. “Let them be, I have enough to say later about that trashy show they’ve got on.”

 Jiwon fights a gasp as Hanbin jerks him off idly, only releasing his hold occasionally to let his dick slap against lower stomach as the others settle in as well. Naturally, with their luck, Donghyuk situates himself on the couch not far away.

 “Donghyuk-ah, you have a lot of bags,” The younger boy peers up from his phone with wide eyes as Hanbin appraises his purchases, sounding too composed to be getting someone off mid-conversation. “Show us what you got.”

 “Oh! Sure, hyung.” The youngest pops up and immediately begins displaying his new clothes, completely oblivious to how hard Jiwon’s trying not to whine or thrust into Hanbin’s hand pathetically. The latter’s making casual conversation the whole time, and it’s maddening how good he is at this. Eventually Jiwon settles on pretending to be half-asleep, because he’s much better at fake napping than he is at talking as Hanbin jacks him off in secret.

 Jinhwan calls Donghyuk into the kitchen with the mention of snacks and he’s instantly intrigued, halting mid-description of the particular style of the holes in his new jeans to get some. “See you later, hyungs!” He says, focusing one last time on the two of them and coos. “Bobby hyung, you look so cute when you get cuddly.” Hanbin feels Jiwon’s cock twitch as he hides behind his hands and mumbles a thanks, taking the time to stroke him just a little more.

 Finally, _finally,_ they leave them alone. Jiwon grips at Hanbin’s thigh helplessly, hips finally starting to buck when he’d been trying so hard not to let them. “Hanbin, I can’t take this anymore. I need to cum.” Hanbin seems to ignore him, swatting at Jiwon’s hands. _Asshole_ , Jiwon thinks bitterly.

 But then Hanbin knocks the remote off the couch, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oops.” Jiwon gets the hint, trying to be subtle about sitting up as Hanbin kneels in front of him and slips beneath the blanket.

 “This is so sketchy, they’re so going to catch us.” Jiwon groans, but he can’t tell if it’s more out of sexual or general aggravation.

 “Great, then we’ll make it quick.” Hanbin responds quickly, just loud enough to hear, before swallowing him down to the hilt. He barely muffles a loud moan, biting his lip and trying not to lose his mind as Hanbin sucks the life out of him.

 Jiwon can’t help it, he has to see. He pulls back the blanket at the end to watch Hanbin suck him off like he was made for it. His plush lips feel heavenly, his mouth is so wet and perfect, and a deep groan from Hanbin is all it takes for Jiwon to finish with a broken gasp.

 “Better?” he asks softly, voice a little hoarse. Jiwon twitches one more time against his thigh as he nods and Hanbin chuckles, patting his soft inner thighs before settling the blanket back over them and handing Jiwon his sweats. “Good.” He takes a moment to catch his own breath and take a sip of water, appraising Jiwon. “You look really hot all flushed like that.”

 Jiwon just squeaks out a thanks, trying to watch what’s on the TV again. “Wait, didn’t you need… y’know, help?” Hanbin shakes his head, cheeks just as flushed.

 “It wasn’t hard to help myself when you were such a wreck.” Jiwon groans in the back of his throat as he thinks of Hanbin feverishly rubbing himself off while sucking him off, most likely the reason for the extra friction against fabric he’d nearly been too blissed out to notice.

 “You were mostly thinking about getting caught though, weren’t you?”Jiwon asks, and it’s his turn to play smug as Hanbin looks away shyly. “Perv. Did you need to wash up?” Hanbin smirks crookedly in spite of himself, letting Jiwon play with his tousled hair.

 “Is that an offer?” He quips, looking a little more like the reserved Hanbin he knows on a daily basis. Not the creature of sex that had just about ravished him not long ago.

 “Can’t exactly be comfortable with your spit on my dick,” he quips casually, and Hanbin slaps at his arm lightly. But it works, sending more redness spreading down his neck. _Serves you right, making me so flustered._

 “Whatever. I hope you know that the shower’s probably going to make you even dirtier than you are now.”

 That, Jiwon decides, wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the best parts about summer break from uni is having more time to write! I am a l w a y s thinking of fics, but things get busy sometimes. I have 75 ideas and unfinished fics/ chapters drafted right now, so I'm going to do my best to post more. I'm so eager to get more of my fics out there! Look out Ao3, summer reign 2k18 is happening! Haha ^^


End file.
